Боевые действия
Сухопутные сражения Сухопутные сражения - это сражения, происходящие на суше. Сухопутная война ведется дивизиями, подразделяющимися на бригады. Дивизии вместе образуют армию, которую может возглавить командир. Каждый командир может эффективно справиться с 24 дивизиями. Пять армий может возглавить фельдмаршал. Воздушные сражения Воздушные сражения - это сражения в воздухе. Воздушная война осуществляется воздушными крыльями, содержащими самолеты, которые могут конкурировать за превосходство в воздухе, в определенном стратегическом регионе с противником, бомбить вражеские заводы, аэродромы и инфраструктуру, оказывать тесную воздушную поддержку сухопутным подразделениям и атакующим кораблям. Воздушные крылья не возглавляются командирами, но могут генерировать квалифицированных пилотов, называемых асами, которые могут давать бонусы. Морские сражения Морские сражения - это сражения на море. Военно-морская война осуществляется флотом, содержащим корабли, которые могут конкурировать за военно-морское превосходство в определенном стратегическом регионе, а также прерывать вражескую конвойную деятельность и защищать дружественные конвои. Флот возглавляется адмиралами, которые могут предоставлять бонусы в зависимости от ранга и мастерства. Капитуляция и поражение Капитуляция происходит, когда страна в состоянии войны теряет контроль над большей частью своей территории. The limit is by default but war support below 50% will decrease it by up to and some national ideas can affect it too, most notably France's Disjointed Government national spirit ( ). The surrender limit can usually not go below , the only exception being Japan when losing Okinawa and Iwo Jima, having less than 40 ships, and getting hit by two nuclear bombs. 350px|thumb|Экран сводки войны показывает прогресс в достижении предела капитуляции для каждой отдельной страны, вовлеченной в конфликт Участие в войне Участие в войне Участие в войне определяет, какая часть добычи достанется государству, если оно выиграет войну. Оно рассчитывается главным образом на основании оккупированной вами территории, но также учитываются потери и бомбардировки. * Оккупация: ** Захват вражеских провинций: * (1 + ). Например, обычная провинция стоит 0.2 очков, но Берлин - 2.2 очка. Если захват провинции происходит неоднократно, то очки присуждаются каждый раз. ** Сражения: Участие в любой битве, которая длилась более 48 часов приносит вам очка (1 + ). Защитник получает только от общего счёта, а проигравший - (stacking multiplicatively). For example if the Soviet Union attacks Berlin and loses the battle, it will get 3 * (1 + 0.2 * 50) * 20% = 6.6 war score, while Germany receives 3 * (1 + 0.2 * 50) * 30% = 9.9. A country unsuccessfully defending a regular province only gets 3 * 1 * 30% * 20% = .18 war score. This score is independent and additional to the score from actually capturing the province described above. If multiple countries take part on either side of the battle, the score of that side is split proportionately between them according to the actual damage dealt by each one. * Бомбардировка: every point of damage against enemy buildings from strategic bombing missions or nuclear bombs is worth 0.05 war score (or 5 war score per entire building). This score is capped at and decays by each month. * Потопление вражеских кораблей: sinking enemy ships results in war score per 1000 and war score per 1000 . * Потери: Losing own manpower while fighting the enemy results in warscore per 1000 casualties suffered. This score is halved if the country capitulated. Each action accumulates score, which is then compared to the overall score of the alliance to produce a percentage of war participation. This score is used during peace conferences. It also affects requests to an ally to hand over control of an occupied state in wartime. Мирная конференция Когда война закончится и все вражеские нации будут побеждены, начнется мирная конференция. Во время войны, ваше участие в ней будет сравниваться с участием других стран. Вы помните знаменитые слова Бенито Муссолини, который выступил перед войной против Франции и Великобритании: "Мне нужно всего несколько тысяч мертвецов, чтобы принимать участие в переговорах как воюющая сторона"? Мы также отслеживаем боевые потери, и они будут фактором, влияющим на ваш счет. Однако самое главное - это захват вражеских территорий. В многопользовательской игре на время мирной конференции игра будет поставлена на паузу, и в это время все игроки будут видеть решения, принятые на данной конференции, даже если они не принимали участие в войне. Очки отражают общую ценность того, что вы можете забрать у проигравшей стороны, они распределяются среди победителей в соответствии с их участием в войне. Каждая страна по очереди выбирает участь проигравшей стороны. Если у вас меньше очков, чем у человека, который голосует следом за вами, значит очередь выбирать перейдет к нему (вы можете отказаться от выбора, если хотите) и так далее, пока все не останутся без очков. Проигравшие не имеют права голоса во время мирной конференции, если конечно им не была предложена условная капитуляция - в этом случае они могут также принимать участие в конференции. Добровольцы и экспедиционные корпусы Отправка добровольцев – это способ принимать непосредственное участие в боевых действиях, не являясь официально участником войны. Также это неплохой способ получения опыта в предвоенные годы и оказания влияния на страну, в войну который вы вовлечены. Добровольцы также могут быть использованы в полевых испытаниях шаблонов дивизий. Эти отряды управляются страной, которая послала их, а не которая получила. Отправка добровольцев увеличит напряженность. Добровольцы Отправка добровольцев – это способ принимать непосредственное участие в боевых действиях, не являясь официально участником войны. Также это неплохой способ получения опыта в предвоенные годы и оказания влияния на страну, в войну который вы вовлечены. Добровольцы также могут быть использованы в полевых испытаниях шаблонов дивизий. Эти отряды управляются страной, которая послала их, а не которая получила. Отправка добровольцев увеличит напряженность. Страна может посылать добровольцев только в ту страну, с которой она не воюет, и не имеет противоречий в идеологии и напряженности, например, фашисты захотят сделать это когда угодно, а демократы особого желания не изъявят. Франция имеет возможность делать это раньше других. Чтобы отправить добровольцев другому игроку, вы должны иметь дивизии, сгруппированные в армию, которой можно назначить командира. После прибытия этой армии будет создан новый театр боевых действий, к которому будут автоматически добавлены добровольцы. Пересылка добровольцев займет пару недель, а если война закончится, они автоматически отправятся домой. Экспедиционные корпусы Отправка экспедиционного корпуса – это способ передать союзнику дополнительные войска. Это полезно, если игрок не хочет управлять ими, или если AI|ИИ не хочет воевать в этом театре и считает, что игрок справится лучше. Они могут быть переданы в любой момент, однако ИИ обычно предварительно грузит их на корабли. Цели войны selecting a war goal against Switzerland.]] A war goal is needed to declare war. A war goal is usually a conquest of a desired state. Justifying a war goal costs political power, increases world tension and usually takes between 6-9 months to complete. When a country has a war goal, it can start a war against the target country. Countries succeeding in their war goals get an advantage in peace conferences. There are several national focus that will give countries historical war goals. However, ahistorical war goals are also possible, such as Sweden restoring its historical borders. The target state of the wargoal can be claimed at a discount at the peace conference. It is also possible to declare a Border war. Условия Besides the national focus, war goal justification will require one or multiple conditions to be met before it can even begin. The conditions will be different depending on the ideology (Communism, Democracy, Fascism or Non-aligned) as well as the faction (Allies, Axis, Commintern, others) and the level. Коммунизм Communists have virtually no restriction on justifying war goals. Демократия Democracies are very limited in how they can begin wars, to simulate the influence of popular opinion during the time period. These limitations are lifted if a country becomes fascist or communist. * Cannot start a war against another democracy. * Cannot justify against a nation that has not increased the world tension. Фашизм If a fascist country is already at war with a major power, they can justify a new wargoal 80% faster than normal. Идеологический эффект All ideologies have one or multiple effect on the cost of war goal justification or enactment at the peace conference. Коммунизм * Can force government. * cost reduction when puppeting other countries. Демократия * Cannot send volunteers. * Cannot puppet another country. * Cannot occupy a country without war (captured neutral territory will be returned). * cost increase of Taking States. * cost increase of Annexing country. Фашизм * Cannot force government. * Can occupy a country without war. Нейтралитет * Cannot force government. * Cannot send volunteers. * Cannot puppet another country. Стоимость политической власти It's necessary to spend a certain amount of political power to start justification of a war goal. The base cost is xx, then the following modifications can apply: * When justifying war goal against a major power at war. Once the justification is ongoing, It will also be necessary to spend 0.2 political power per day on the war goal justification to complete it in the minimum number of days. Any deficiency in political power will stall the war goal justification. Контроль территорий Контроль провинций Control of a province changes when the first division of a country at war with the current controller enters the province while no defenders are present. This usually happens after the attackers won a battle or because the province was undefended to begin with. Divisions may enter from a neighboring land province, via paradrop, or naval invasion. Control can potentially pass to any eligible country subject to the following rules. A country is eligible if it is at war with the original province controller and has given military access to the division's country, either explicitly or by being in the same faction. The claim of an eligible country can be categorized with descending strength: * owns the state the province is in * has a core claim on the state * has a generic claim on the state The country with the strongest claim gains control. Ties between multiple countries with the same kind of claim are broken as follows: * if the division's country is among them and it controls more neighboring provinces than any other tied country, it gains control * otherwise the candidate with the largest civilian industry gains control If no eligible country has a claim: * the eligible country controlling the most neighboring provinces gains control (ties are broken by civilian industrial size) * otherwise the division's country gains control In all cases except the neighborhood rule, control passes to the master if the selected country is a subject. Контроль регионов When an owner loses control of a state completely (i.e. when losing the last province) and the new controller controls an adjacent state as well, they gain full control of the state. Otherwise the surrounding states' controllers are checked for co-belligerent faction members of the new controller. If any are found, the state gets handed over to the one with the largest industry, with a slight bonus towards the faction leader. Members of the same faction can explicitly pass control of states among each other with the diplomatic actions "Give control of state" and "Ask for control of state". AI allies will generally only agree to this if they consider their own share of controlled states large enough and the share of the other country not too large. Категория:Механики Категория:Боевые действия Категория:Армия